So Much to Know about You
by Chidney
Summary: "There are so many things you don't know about me, and I can't wait to show them all to you." Klaine fic about getting to know each other, both before and during their relationship. Prompt fic.
1. 01 Not Alone

**A/N "There are so many things you don't know about me, and I can't wait to introduce them all to you" **_Will to Emma in Hell-O._

**Hi there! I was inspired by the quote above, and I thought I would write a Klaine fic about it. Because really, a relationship is so much about finding out stuff about each other, the stuff that everybody knows and the stuff that nobody knows. And we don't really get to see a lot of that in the show. I **_**do**_** take prompts, detailed or vague, so if you have something that you want me to write, just review or PM me :) I'll more or less write anything that I can keep T-rated.**

**So this is the first chapter, about Kurt finding out that Blaine plays the guitar. Hope you'll enjoy!**

**10 December 2011**

Dalton really was huge. Kurt learned that pretty fast. But after being lost twice his first week, he now started to get the hang of it. Now the distances were the problem.

He was standing outside his favorite study room. He was way behind the Dalton students when it came to Literature History, so he had intended to read an hour before dinner. But that would have been easier if he hadn't forgotten his notes in his dorm room. Which, of course, was in the far end of the school, about as far away as it possibly could be. It would take him at least fifteen minutes to go and get them.

For a moment he considered to just skip studying, and listen to some music in one of those comfortable sofas that seemed to occupy every study hall in the building instead. Then he sighed, and went to get his notes after all.

The common room was full of people. David was standing on the back of an armchair, surrounded by people who were shouting and clapping loudly. Kurt hurried past them, deciding that he probably didn't want to know what all that was about. He had only been at Dalton for a mere fortnight, but he had already learned that when Wes or David was up to something, he'd better to stay as far away as possible.

He got his notes, checked twice so that he hadn't forgotten anything, because there was _no way_ that he would go up here again, and then he walked through the corridor again, back towards the common room. But outside Blaine's dorm room, he stopped dead.

Blaine was singing. Not one of the top 40 Katy Perry songs he usually sang, but something slower with emotion that Kurt hadn't really heard before. Literature History was forgotten, and he was about to knock, but the door slid open as soon as he touched it. Blaine's voice disappeared.

"No, don't stop!" Kurt said before he was able to stop himself. Blaine looked a little amused, and he made a sign that Kurt should close the door. Then he started playing again. Now Kurt noticed the guitar in Blaine's lap, and _hey_, Blaine had never told him he played the guitar! Blaine started singing.

_I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness_

_And I've seen how heartless_

_The world can be_

_I've seen you crying_

_You felt like it's hopeless  
>I'll always do my best<br>To make you see_

_Baby, you're not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through_

_Now I know it ain't easy  
>But it ain't hard trying<br>Every time I see you smiling  
>And I feel you so close to me<br>And you tell me_

_Baby, you're not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through_

"What was that?" Kurt asked almost breathless when the last note ended. "I haven't heard that before, who… you wrote it?"

Blaine nodded.

"This is going to sound dumb, but…"

"But…?"

"I actually wrote it for myself, about a month before I transferred. It said all the things that I needed _so bad_ to hear, and that no one would tell me. I know, it's silly."

"It's not silly", Kurt said, putting a hand at Blaine's shoulder. "A month ago I would have done _anything_ to hear those words from anyone, I understand." He paused for a second or two. "And it is a beautiful song. But I didn't know you play the guitar?"

"I don't", Blaine said. Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I do, but not that well. I taught myself a couple of years ago."

"Play something more", Kurt asked, and sat down on the bed beside Blaine. Blaine looked at him for a moment, and then his fingers started dancing over the strings. Kurt closed his eyes. His Literature notes lay forgotten on the floor.

**I hope you liked it, please review and don't hesitate to send a prompt as well :) /Chidney**


	2. 02 Graveyard

**A/N: The next moment! This one practically wrote itself on my way home from skating practice the other day, I just had to find the time to type it down.**

**March 25, 2011**

"Let's take a shortcut", Blaine said, pulling Kurt's hand softly towards the dark green hedge. Kurt stiffened.

"Let's not", he said, wiping his hair from his eyes and shaking his head a little.

"I thought you wanted to get out of the rain?"

"I do. It's just… I don't like graveyards."

"Afraid of ghosts?" Blaine teased. Kurt stuck his tongue out.

"Yeah, sure."

"Come on", Blaine said. "Your clothes are going to be destroyed." That was enough to convince Kurt. And even if Blaine hadn't said that, Kurt would have come anyways. For some reason he had a very hard time saying no to Blaine.

"Fine", he said. "Come on, then."

Blaine opened the big iron gates, and they entered the graveyard. Kurt shivered, and not because he was soaked and it was freaking cold outside to be the end of March.

He wasn't afraid of ghosts, but the memory of his mother seemed to lay over him like a blanket every time he entered a graveyard. Even though this wasn't _her_ graveyard, they were still kind of similar, and he missed the calmness he always felt while visiting his mother's grave. Here, the memory seemed to almost suffocate him.

"We can turn around if you want to." Blaine broke the silence, with a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"It's okay" Kurt said.

"Will you please tell me what's wrong?"

"It's kind of a long story."

The next second Blaine had taken his hand, and he led him towards a bench. A big oak was covering it, so the rain wasn't too bad.

"Can you tell me now? I get worried about you."

And Blaine looked so sincerely concerned that Kurt just couldn't not tell him. _I won't cry_, he promised himself before beginning.

"When I was eight", he started a little insecurely, "there was this car crash."

"Oh", Blaine mumbled.

"There was a drunk driver in a truck at the wrong side of the highway, and my mum was on her way home from work."

"Oh", Blaine said again, and Kurt forgave his lack of words because _really_, what was there to say?

"She was gone before the ambulance even got there" he finished, looked at the ground and tried to swallow the lump in his throat while waiting for what he knew would come. He didn't want to hear Blaine's apologies.

"Tell me about her?" Blaine's voice was so soft and so _caring_ that Kurt felt the tears rise in his eyes, even though he had promised himself that he _would not cry_.

"Her name was Elisabeth", he began. "She was a teacher, taught music to young children. She played the piano very well, and she had the voice of an angel."

"I guess that explains where you've gotten yours", Blaine said with a little smile. And now Kurt looked up, not even caring that the tears had mixed with the raindrops and was now cascading down his face.

"I wanted to sing at her funeral", he said. "I practiced _so hard_, every minute, and it helped me handle the sorrow. _Blackbird_, by the Beatles, because it was her favourite song. I really wanted to sing it to her, because I knew she was never going to sing it again. But when the funeral came…" His voice broke, and Blaine pulled him into a tight hug. "I just couldn't do it", he sniveled against Blaine's shoulder.

They were quiet. The hug gave all the comfort that words couldn't.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Blaine whispered when Kurt's shoulders had stopped shaking.

"I can't handle talking about it very well", Kurt said. "I usually end up… like I am now. A sobbing mess."

"You're allowed to break", Blaine said. "Wasn't that what you told me when you found me at the anniversary of my transfer? Don't ever fear talking to me about something because you're afraid you're going to break down, okay?" And Kurt nodded against Blaine's shoulder, and they tightened the hug even more for a second before letting go. Blaine stood up first, letting his hand out to Kurt, who took it. They left the graveyard in silence, hand in hand.

And when Blaine, a mere week later, saw Kurt sing Blackbird in Warbler practice, with the tears streaming down his face, he couldn't help falling even more in love with the boy.

**This one didn't end up at all as I had pictured it when I got the idea. I had pictured a kind of a happy, fluffy dancing-in-the-rain romantic moment at first, but for some reason, that didn't turn out well. I kind of like how this turned out, though.**

**Reviews are highly appreciated, and feel free to prompt if you've got any ideas!**


End file.
